As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a fast hose connector of the prior art comprises an inner tube 10, which is provided in the outer wall thereof with a plurality of receiving holes 11 for receiving a retaining block 12. The upper half section of the inner tube 10 is fitted into a coil spring 13 whose bottom end is stopped by a stop ring 14 of the inner tube 10. The fast hose connector further comprises an outer tube 15 which is fitted over the upper half section of the inner tube 10 such that the bottom of a protruded ring 16 of the inner wall of the outer tube 15 is urged by the top end of the coil spring 13, and that the slanted retainers 17 of the top end of the outer tube 15 are retained by the bottom edge of the retaining ring 18 of the outer wall of the top end of the inner tube 10. The protruded ring 16 of the outer tube 15 is provided with a plurality of protruded strips 19 in contact with the retaining blocks 12 so as to enable the inner ends of the retaining blocks 12 to enter the inner wall of the inner tube 10. Now referring to FIG. 2, when an insertion tube 1 is inserted into the interior of the inner tube 10 via the outer tube 15, the inner ends of the retaining blocks 12 are retained in a recessed wall 2 of the insertion tube 1, so as to locate securely the insertion tube 1. As the outer tube 15 is pressed to displace to arrive at a locating ring 20 of the lower section of the inner tube 10, the protruded strips 19 of the protruded ring 16 of the outer tube 15 become separated from the retaining blocks 12, thereby enabling the insertion tube 1 is pulled upward so as to force the retaining blocks 12 to retract toward the inner wall of the outer tube 15. As a result, the insertion tube 1 can be pulled out of the inner tube 10 via the outer tube 15.
Such a prior art hose connector as described above is complicated in construction such that it is formed of many component parts, such as the inner tube 10, a plurality of retaining blocks 12, the coil spring 13, and the outer tube 15. In addition, the retaining blocks 12 must be aligned with the receiving holes 11 of the inner tube 10 at the time when the prior art hose connector is assembled. The work of alignment of the retaining blocks 12 with the receiving holes 11 is time-consuming.